REAL LOVE
by Remi Jee
Summary: Después del incidente con Seiya en la cabaña, Rei ha empezado a dejarse llevar un poco más por sus sentimientos hacía Shougo. Una forma de admitir su amor es verlo en los videos musicales de la banda pero... ¡que no se entere Shougo!


¡Gracias por darle click! me gustaría sugerirte, querida lectora, que escuches la canción REAL LOVE de la banda BREAKERZ antes de leer. El vocalista de BREAKERZ es la voz que da vida al personaje y no sé si la escribió pensando en estos personajes pero a mi me pareció que sí, jaja.

Lo que sigue toma lugar después del final de Back Stage.

REAL LOVE

Desde hace algunos días, Sagara Rei había escuchado en las oficinas de SenaPro que el mas reciente video musical de la banda 'Crusherz' salió al aire y encabezaba las listas de popularidad. No era inusual, Rei ya estaba acostumbrado a que si se trataba de Shougo barrería el piso con esas listas. Siempre procuraba ver los videos de la banda cuando se estrenaban pero por una razón u otra no había podido ver este ultimo, Rei trataba de convencerse que los veía por curiosidad profesional o eso es lo que siempre se decía a si mismo pero la realidad es que disfrutaba ver al cantante rubio en pantalla, saborear sus movimientos y admirar como se apoderaba del escenario. No le quedaba duda que Shougo era una persona que brillaba y llamaba la atención donde se parara fuera por el carisma, el físico o la voz.

Después de una jornada de trabajo acompañando a Seiya y Nagisa para los últimos detalles de la película que filmarían pronto, tomo asiento en la pequeña sala que servía como descanso en la oficina, abrió su laptop y se decidió a buscar el video musical que tenía pendiente. Aunque él estaba convencido que no hacía nada malo al ver a su pareja trabajar, aún así lo manejaba con discreción ya que no quería tener a Shougo encima si se enteraba que veía sus videos solo por el placer de verlo a él. Dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza de café que tenía y escribió en el buscador 'REAL LOVE - CRUSHERZ', dio 'enter' y de inmediato le arrojo resultados con esas palabras exactas, puso el cursor en la primera opción que era el video oficial de la banda.

El video comenzó a reproducirse. De entrada los instrumentos tenían un ritmo fuerte y seductor, así corrieron unos segundos hasta que la voz de Shougo se hizo presente. La letra comenzaba con:

_Mírame a los ojos, que no ves que estoy sufriendo,_

_Me has dejado excitado, no hay necesidad para tener una noche tibia_

Shougo salía sobre un escenario en primer plano cantando esas primeras líneas con una luz en contraste lo que marcaba sombras en su rostro y ropa, en estos primeros segundos el vocalista se tocaba sensualmente el rostro pasando por su mejilla y labios, cuello, pecho y terminando a la mitad del abdomen para pasar a una toma de los otros dos integrantes del grupo.

Rei se sintió con la obligación de regresar el video hasta el inicio porque creía haberse distraído con un insecto que vio en el piso. Observó con atención, nuevamente, esos primeros treinta segundos en los que parecía que Shougo cantaba y se movía solo para él. No le gustaba admitir esas cosas en voz alta pero desde aquel incidente en la cabaña con Seiya, Rei se había sincerado con él mismo y ya no veía necesario ocultar los sentimientos románticos o sexuales hacía el rubio. Además si ya contaba con la bendición de los padres pues porque tendría que seguir negándolo. Así que, una vez mas, regreso el video hasta el inicio porque se distrajo pensando en otras cosas.

Pasaron de nuevo esos treinta segundos hasta que la siguiente toma era del guitarrista quien también se movía de forma sugestiva, a continuación el baterista que, aunque quisiera, pues no podía hacer mucho para moverse como sus compañeros, mientras tanto en el fondo se escuchaba la voz de Shougo;

_Sedúceme más _

_Sedúceme más _

_Guíame con esas manos hasta llegar al éxtasis, _

_Susúrrame con esa voz antes de quedar desnudos _

De inmediato la toma regresó a Shougo para mostrar su perfil y unas manos que rápidamente le ponían una venda negra sobre los ojos a la par que cantaba; en cuestión de segundos, estaba de nuevo de frente a la cámara pero con los ojos cubiertos para seguir pasando sus manos por su cuerpo con la excepción que eran más agresivos y seductores los movimientos que al inicio;

_Esos penetrantes ojos _

_Amame como si no hubiera mañana _

_Cuando te miro me convierto en tu esclavo_

Mientras cantaba las líneas anteriores se hincó y comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por su cuello y bajaba hasta el vientre para pasar a otra toma de la batería pero ahora desde otro ángulo y con un juego de luces que iba con el ritmo de la canción. Los siguientes segundos eran instrumental y hacían cortes muy rápidos con acercamientos a la guitarra, rostro del baterista y guitarrista, también se apreciaba el rostro del vocalista y un par de manos que se paseaban por su rostro simulando agresividad y los labios de Shougo ligeramente abiertos.

En el otro lado de la pantalla, Rei sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba ligeramente al escuchar la voz que tanto te le encantaba. La voz de Seiya aún le provocaba sensaciones que le costaba poner en palabras pero se había dado cuenta que la voz de Seiya era hermosa desde una perspectiva artística, digna de cerrar los ojos y solo escuchar. Gracias a esto, pudo poner en contraste la voz de Shougo lo que le reveló que le provocaba una mezcla de sensaciones pero la respuesta física era la mas llamativa. Cuando escuchaba cantar a Shougo su corazón se aceleraba y su piel se erizaba, las manos sudaban ligeramente y el abdomen comenzaba a adormecerse. Él era muy consciente de esas reacciones y aunque había tratado de moderarlas se trataba de algo que estaba fuera de su control.

Shougo cantaba recostado en el escenario con los ojos vendados mientras que sus manos no se quedaban quietas y continuaban con movimientos sugerentes. Esa breve escena provocó que Rei pasara un poco de saliva nerviosamente;

_Nuestros fluidos derramándose _

_Con los ojos entrecerrados _

_Creo que esto es real _

_Espero que no sea una mentira _

_Sedúceme más _

_Sedúceme más _

_Esta noche superemos nuestros limites_

Las siguientes tomas eran de acercamientos al guitarrista con un par de manos que recorrían su pecho y abdomen mientras que otro par tocaba su cuello y rostro. Por los movimientos que conllevan tocar una batería era mucho mas difícil que lograra el mismo efecto que sus compañeros, así que se se lucia tocando y gracias a la buena sincronización de las luces eran tomas muy buenas visualmente. Ya llegaría el momento de sentir unas manos también, después de trabajar.

_Esos penetrantes ojos _

_Amame como si no hubiera mañana _

_Cuando te miro me convierto en tu esclavo _

Shougo seguía recostado en el escenario pero ahora con los brazos inmovilizados a la altura de su cabeza por un par de manos y otro par recorrían el cuello y abdomen para que ambas manos se encontraran en los labios del rubio y mordió ligeramente uno de los dedos.

_Esa melancólica mirada _

_Quiere un romance apasionado _

_Te recompensare más tarde _

Esa ultima frase le hizo contener unos segundos la respiración, eran palabras que habían salido de su boca más de una vez para conseguir algo de Shougo. Un favor para convencer a Izumi o algo relacionado para el bien de SenaPro. Se avergonzaba, un poco, de haberse aprovechado en el pasado de los sentimientos del rubio, porque claro fue consciente que Shougo no podría resistirse a la recompensa, tiempo después admitiría que también esperaba con ansias darle los premios que le prometía.

_Te recompensare más tarde_ resonaba en su cabeza. Los sentimientos entre ellos habían sido aclarados, más de una vez Rei le repitió que lo amaba solo a él mientras Shougo se deshacía en halagos, caricias y besos al escuchar eso. A pesar de esto sentía un poco de culpa de sacar ventaja en el pasado de los sentimientos de su ahora pareja oficial.

Los siguientes segundos del video era instrumental y principalmente eran tomas de los otros dos integrantes del grupo mientras se escuchaba en el fondo la voz del vocalista.

_Más_

_Seduceme más_

Shougo aparecía de nuevo de pie en una toma en primer plano, los ojos vendados y su ropa y cabello en desorden. Esto ultimo le resultaba familiar a Rei. Cantaba una ultima vez el coro mientras los movimientos de sus manos aumentaban de agresividad al pasar por su cuerpo, dando la impresión de querer saciar algo.

_Esos penetrantes ojos _

_Amame como si no hubiera mañana _

_Cuando te miro me convierto en tu esclavo _

Pasaba sus manos por su cabello, rostro y cuello mientras se arrodillaba, respiraba de forma agitada pero igualmente sugestiva.

_Esa melancólica mirada _

_Quiere un romance apasionado _

Una toma con acercamiento al rostro de Shougo y en esta ultima frase se retiró la venda de los ojos para que quedara colgando en el cuello y miraba directamente a la cámara, una mirada llena de deseo se apoderó de la pantalla y sus hombros de movían ligeramente arriba y abajo y a su vez el pecho se alzaba por el efecto de la respiración agitada;

_Te recompensare más tarde _

Un ultimo juego de luces que era mucho mas cargado pues era el final de la canción acompañado de tomas con acercamiento a los otros integrantes para terminar con una toma del rostro de Shougo que ahora tenía una ligera sonrisa y la mirada fija en la cámara.

Rei seguía mirando la pantalla aunque ya llevaba algunos segundos de haberse detenido el video. Sus dedos fueron directamente al trackpad de su laptop para presionar el botón de play.

Observo con detalle, de nuevo, cada toma en la que aparecía el rubio. Tratando de absorber a través de la frialdad de la pantalla un poco del calor que transmitía Shougo con sus movimientos, voz y letra.

El video una vez mas llegó a su fin. Cerro su laptop y la dejo sobre la mesa. Se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y se dio cuenta que su taza de cafe seguía casi llena y sin duda con su contenido frío. Recargo la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y encontró una posición cómoda colocando su antebrazo en la frente y cerro sus ojos.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar pero todos llegaban a Shougo. Desde que el mayor de los hermanos Seiya comenzó su carrera dentro de la escena musical aclaró que todas las canciones que escribía y cantaba eran por y para Rei. No era la primera canción con contenido erótico que escribía y tenia otras incluso mucho mas descaradas, pero otros videos no habían sido producidos de esta forma. Casi siempre eran tomas de él cantando y los integrantes con sus instrumentos pero este video era demasiado sugestivo a comparación de los anteriores videos de la banda.

_Te recompensare más tarde _

Se rio ligeramente, 'ese idiota' pensó. Utilizar esa frase en particular para su canción. Rei consideró que le gustaría preguntarle a Shougo que sentimientos tenía respecto a esa frase. Ya no era común que la usara, de unos meses al presente las cosas iban muy fluidas en muchos aspectos, SenaPro tenia una racha muy buena y se mantenía, Seiya y Nagisa tenían muchos llamados y trabajo no les faltaba e Izumi lidiaba solo, y con la ayudar de Ichijou Ryouma, con los retos que se le iban presentando. Así que ya no había sido necesario recurrir al intercambio físico para ganarse un favor de su amante.

El sueño comenzó a vencerlo y se perdió unos minutos en una corta siesta.

Una sensación muy cálida sobre sus labios lo hizo regresar a tiempo presente. 'Un beso', pensó. Abrió los ojos lentamente esperando encontrarse al atractivo rubio que había visto hace poco en pantalla. Pero solo encontró el techo y su brazo cosquilleaba por haberse mantenido tanto tiempo alzado y sobre su frente. Suavemente bajo el brazo y pensó en la sensación que interrumpió su sueño. Ansiaba un beso de Shougo. Ansiaba un beso cálido como el que había imaginado hace unos instantes. Miro por la ventana y ya empezaba a oscurecer, era hora de regresar a su casa. Tomo sus cosas y se retiro sin mas.

Al caminar hacia su departamento consideró la posibilidad de enviarle un mensaje a Shougo para preguntarle en donde estaba pero corría el riesgo de, así estuviera en Nueva York, tomaría el siguiente vuelo para responderle en persona que estaba en Nueva York pero ahora estaría en su cama. Era muy molesto enterarse que desatendía su trabajo o lo dejaba abandonado solo porque necesitaba 'recargarse de Rei' justificando que no estaba inspirado para escribir, pero muy en el fondo era algo que le gustaba.

Entro al edificio y subió las escaleras para llegar al piso numero cinco donde estaba su departamento. Mientras buscaba las llaves sintió que su teléfono vibró y sin pensarlo revisó de que se trataba.

Era un mensaje de Shougo. '¿Has terminado por el día de hoy?' se leía en la pantalla seguido de dos corazones y cuatro emojis muy sonrientes.

Entro al departamento y cerro la puerta detrás de él para dar respuesta al mensaje, esperando que en efecto se encontrara en Japón y no al otro lado del océano. 'He terminado. ¿por qué no vienes?' sin emojis.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café una vez más y poder tomarlo caliente. Pasaron dos, cinco, diez minutos no recibía respuesta. Lo cual era muy raro porque Shougo respondía al instante cuando se trataba de él.

Quince minutos. Veinte minutos. Su café estaba listo y lo sirvió en una taza, estaba por darle un sorbo cuando escucho que la puerta se abría. Desde hace meses, Rei entregó un juego de llaves a Shougo después de darse cuenta que el rubio ya pasaba gran parte del tiempo ahí y para evitar que los paparazzis lo abordaran si esperaba fuera. Eso no era bueno para SenaPro.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Shougo cerró la puerta y camino en dirección de Rei el cual sin pensarlo bajo la taza y la dejo donde la había tomado segundos antes.

"Rei" su nombre salió suavemente de los labios del cantante mientras sus manos pasaban por la cintura de su amante para rodearlo finalmente. Sin pensarlo mucho rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Shougo y se acerco a besarlo. Un beso lento, húmedo y muy cálido. No era un beso habitual entre ellos ya que el rubio siempre se encargaba de robarle el aliento con besos apasionados. Eso no impidió que Shougo lo aceptara gustoso. Cuando Rei se separo abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada un poco sorprendida del rubio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó con una sonrisa gigantesca en el rostro

"¿Q-qu-qué? pues un beso, ¿qu-qué más va a se-ser?" respondió con las palabras un poco atropelladas

Shougo no pudo evitar soltar una risa enternecida por la acción y respuesta de su amante. A pesar que Rei era mucho más abierto y sincero respecto a sus sentimientos aún era raro que él tomara iniciativa para algunas cosas, casi siempre lo que hacía era porque Shougo se lo pedía.

El abrazo se cerro mucho más. Rei podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del rubio y sentía que su temperatura corporal se elevaba.

El más alto de los dos se agachó ligeramente para recargar su barbilla en el hombro de Rei y apenas se escuchaba que tarareaba la canción que momentos antes escuchaba en la laptop.

"Suena a que estas de buen humor"

"Eso es porque me recibiste con un beso y no habías hecho eso antes" dijo en ese tono juguetón que lo distinguía mientras continuaba tarareado la misma melodía.


End file.
